prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-84.208.240.167-20141224005108
I just realized; Marlene said earliy on after season 4 ended that when both CeCe and Melissa claimed to be telling the truth, ONE of them would be lying. I think Melissa COULD be lying, but that goes for CeCe aswell -.- remember according to the crew CeCe knows basically everything, I'm not sure what she knows everything about, but she knows stuff -.- Could be just everything that happened that night, or that and everything that connects the dots, like; who tried to kill Jenna twice, and then Jason etc. What she REALLY was doing at Radley, how she knows wren and all that. I'll tell y'all what I think about CeCe's role first: We know that CeCe Holds the answers like the writers said. So what I think, is that CeCe's playing with everyone at SOME point, I don't think she's evil, but the way she talks reminds me of Sydney Bristows mother from the show Alias. Always speaking in riddles and not giving the answers directly, yet saying everything the person NEEDS to know. Mostly because CeCe will easily stay out of trouble because of that. At this point I don't think even Ali knows for sure what CeCe really is about. I believe that the war could be between her and Big A. (I may write a theory about that in more details) WE KNOW that Jenna is supposedly afraid of CeCe, which I believe is a huge lie, why? First of all I think Jenna ALSO knows either who Bethany is/or who hit her because the NAT-club got it on camera, and her possibly being a part of the club allowed her to see it while she wasn't blind. Secondly, Because their working together. Their connection? Melissa! Melissa was a part of the B-Team (who I actually believe them when they revealed to be helping the liars, even though Shana thwarted the plan by burning the lodge down) and the NAT-club(?) with Jenna (they were on the b-team for sure!!) Shana was just following Jenna Blindly for revenge like she told us. CeCe knows exactly what the NAT-club Was about. Melissa and CeCe are friends obviously. Shana cast the blame on CeCe by lying, to cover up the fact that she was half on just Jenna's side, and half on the B-team who was protecting the girls. We know Melissa said wilden set fire to the lodge, which she could've heard from Shana. Now, I believe when Melissa called someone "that night" it was indeed CeCe, who arrived AFTER Bethany was buried, and while Ali was with Mona. I'm not totally sure about the yellow shirt, she might have come to distract the enemy (Big A) but was late obviously. Melissa told her about the burying of Bethany (who she thought was Ali) and CeCe Immediately realizes that it was in fact a possibility that Bethany was buried not Ali, because she knew Bethany was supposed to arrive in rosewood and Ali also gave her a yellow shirt knowing her mom gives the same stuff to someone else! Maybe CeCe hit bethany and pretended to arrive later. (yea totally far fetched but it's PLL) Now back to the Lying at the police Station part) CeCe on one hand could easily have everything that was said between her and Holbrook be a setup sort of, now that we know that Holbrook is on Ali's side. It would be too easy for CeCe to trick the police because Holbrook was on their side and in addition to that, she gave half of the answers never fully revealing anything except that Ali's alive. This made her an i portrait part of the mystery along with being safe from big A On the other hand, CeCe knew Melissa killed Ali, but lies about who is trying to hurt her now, covering it up by indirectly blaming Melissa. I also think Melissa kind of knew what she did, except I think she knew that in fact was Bethany AFTER burying her because she talked to CeCe that night! Part about protecting Spencer? Not A lie, she did see her with a shovel after all though I believe several parts of her confession were half-truths! Again the Alias references where she talks in riddles as well. THEY BOTH LIED in a way at some point at the Station although both of them told the truth about something. Even though I think both of them lied at some point, I believe ONE of them is telling the whole truth. Make sense? I'm writing at 2 am in the morning don't judge lol! Haha and also if there's anything else you guys would like to add, olease tell, I wanna hear your theories too.